V1.0.0.121
|Related = 1.0.0.121 Patch Notes |Prev = V1.0.0.120 |Next = V1.0.0.122 }} The patch was due to be released on the week of the 4th of July, but it was delayed several days because of the last minute bugs. Riot ultimately decided to release first the changes to the PVP.net platform only during the server downtime scheduled for Thursday, July 7 early morning. However, the PVP.net changes were delayed further and the server downtime was cut short too. The patch was finally released on Friday, July 8 at 2 PM (PDT). But new content (Leona, first batch of new skins) wasn't available for purchase until Wednesday, July 13. New Skins in the Store The following skins were released along with this patch, but were not available for purchase until Wednesday, July 13. * * * * The following skins were released along with this patch,but were not available for purchase until Monday, July 18. * * PVP.net V1.38.38 * Updated the filter on summoner name creation and change. * Updated Custom Game Lobby interface. * Added default game names to Custom Game creation. * Custom Games now have a “Quit” button in Champion Select. Players will no longer have to log back into PVP.net to cancel a custom game in Champion Select. * Added multiple rune purchases to the store. Players can now use the “+” and “-“ signs to choose how many runes of a certain type to buy, up to 9. * Updated matchmaking to make level 30s matching with non-30s rarer. * Removed warnings for leaving Battle Training during Champion Select. * Updated Champion filters in the Summoner Profile. * Fixed a bug where the incorrect Mastery Page name was being displayed when viewing another Summoner's profile. * Fixed a bug that could cause you to overwrite your own Mastery Pages. * Fixed a bug with viewing other players’ Rune Pages. * Multiple bug-fixes for the PVP.net store. * Fixed a bug with multiple error pop-ups appearing in PVP.net. League of Legends V1.0.0.121 Champions ; * (Innate): Leona's abilities mark the target with sunlight. Allied champions that damage marked targets deal additional damage and consume the mark. * : Leona charges her shield with the power of the sun causing her next melee attack to deal additional damage and briefly stun the target. * : Leona raises her shield granting her additional Armor and Magic Resistance for 3 seconds. When the effect ends she deals area of effect damage and increases the duration of the defensive bonuses by 3 seconds if she damages an enemy. * : Leona throws a blade of sunlight that deals damage to all enemies in a line. Leona teleports to the last enemy champion hit by this attack. * (Ultimate): After a brief delay, Leona calls down a beam of solar energy dealing damage and slowing enemies. Enemies in the center of the beam are stunned instead of slowed. ; * ** Akali will now attempt to immediately attack champions upon arriving when she uses it. ; * ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . * ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . * ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . ; * ** Slow duration reduced to 3 seconds at all ranks from . ** Cooldown increased to seconds from 75 at all ranks. ; * ** Now has a proper animation. ; * ** Fixed a bug where it could instant-kill enemies under some circumstances. ; * General ** Adjusted autoattack animation to be more responsive. * ** Mana cost reduced to from . * ** Cooldown reduced to 80 seconds from 100. ; * ** Fixed a bug where it could instant-kill people under some circumstances. ; * ** Maximum stacks reduced to 4 from 5. ; * ** Mana cost changed to from 70 at all ranks. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ; * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Cooldown increased to 13 from 12. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ; * ** Can now target wards again, but will now reveal wards for two seconds when used in this manner. ; * ** Now can target wards again, but will now briefly reveal wards for two seconds when used in this manner. ; * General ** Updated autoattack animation to be more responsive. * ** Updated animation to be more responsive. * : ** Updated animation to be more responsive. ** Duration increased to 10 seconds from 6. ** Cooldown increased to 17 from 15. * ** Projectile drop time reduced slightly to improve consistency. * ** Fixed a bug where it was not flagged as an area-of-effect spell. ; * ** Now can target wards again, but will now reveal wards for two seconds when used in this manner. ; * ** Fixed a bug where it would sometimes only deal 4 ticks of damage instead of 5. ; * ** Added minimap range indicator. ; * ** Base damage changed to from . ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . ; * ** Base damage increased to from . ; * ** Now heals Swain for 75% of the damage dealt versus champions and 25% versus minions instead of 50% regardless of the target. ; * ** Heal reduced to 80% of damage dealt from 100%. ; * General ** Ghouls attack damage and health gain from Yorick increased to 35% from 30%. ** Ghouls are now immune to slows. ** Ghouls now take 50% reduced damage from AoE abilities. * Stats ** Health per level increased to 85 from 80. ** Mana per level increased to 35 from 30. ** Armor per level increased to from 3. ** Base attack speed increased to from . ** Movement speed increased to 320 from 315. * ** Yorick now also takes 5% reduced damage for each summon that is active. * ** Fixed a bug where the Spectral Ghoul would not spawn if Yorick was silenced. * ** Improved the consistency of the AoE slow by increasing the radius and rate of application. ** Mana cost reduced to from . ** Cast range increased by 50. * ** Mana cost reduced to from . * ** Removed the 10% health decay per second on the Revenant Ghoul and Reanimated Champions. ** Updated the visual of Reanimated Champions to better show when a Champion has revived. ** Fixed a bug with the interaction between and Revenants. ** Fixed a bug with s and the Reanimated state. Items ; * Ability power reduced to 140 from 155. Spells * ** Using on a ward will now reveal the ward to enemies for a few seconds. General * Fixed areas in brush that did not correctly hide units. * Added minimap range indicators for long range (non-global) spells such as and . Hotfixes Just after the patch was released, a matchmaking related bug appeared that broke Champion Select, causing matchmaking to be disabled. That same day the servers were brought down to fix the bug and didn't come back until several hours later at 10 PM (PDT). Three hours later, a bug that caused presence on games to create lag was discovered and he was disabled from Champion Select. A hotfix then went live at 8AM (PDT) that fixed lag, enabling him in Champion Select. It also fixed a bug where would attack ally and if the turrets were pushed by their abilities, and . Patch Preview video zh:V1.0.0.121 Category:Patch notes